Fallen Destiny
by Bakpao Chentil
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan adalah musuh bebuyutan yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sahabat dan mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergelonjak di dalam hati mereka. Sampai suatu saat Luhan tahu bahwa teman dekat Sehun juga menyukainya. Dan dia terjebak diantara 2 pesona tersebut. Siapakah yang akan dia pilih? Hunhan/Selu. 45% kisah nyata, 25% mimpi dan 30% impian. GS. Mind to read it kawann?
1. Preview

Author : Bakpao Chentil  
Rated : yehe(T)  
Lenght : 1/?  
Genre : Romance, school  
Cast : Read it! Find it! HoHo~

Summary  
Sehun dan Luhan adalah musuh bebuyutan yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sahabat dan mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergelonjak di dalam hati mereka. Sampai suatu saat Luhan tahu bahwa teman dekat Sehun juga menyukainya. Dan dia terjebak diantara 2 pesona tersebut. Siapakah yang akan dia pilih? Hunhan/Selu. 45% kisah nyata, 25% mimpi dan 30% impian. Mind to read it kawann?^^

.

Happy reading kawaaans!

.

.  
Jangan diaku-akuin yaa ff akuu:'(

.

.

**Chapter 1**  
**"Preview"**

"OH SEHUN! Aku akan membunuhmu! YAA!"

"Memangnya siapa dirimu? Sok sok mengatur. Ciih"

"Ya! Mau apa kau kesini? Ck aku muak dengan sikapmu"

"Kau tahu? Aku benci melihat muka jelekmu itu. Lebih baik kau jangan dekat- dekat denganku!"

"Lu... A-Aku.. aku sebenarnya menyukaimu"

"Hiks.. hiks.. Sehunnie jahat.."

"Lu, apa kau masih ingat aku?"

"Kau hanya bisa membuatku terluka"

"Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengannya? Mengapa aku yang sahabatmu saja tak tahu! Kau anggap aku siapa lu?!"

"Mianhae.. Aku.. aku terlanjur jatuh ke dalam dirimu"

"YA KAU! BERANINYA MENDEKATI LUHAN!"

"Hiks... hiks... Sehunnie.. aku takut"

"Jika kau memang mencintainya, bersainglah dengan adil"

"Sehun... Mianhae... Aku tidak bisa..."

TBC

Ini ff pertama Paopao jadi mungkin butuh banyak masukan ke depannya.. Paopao mau nanya nih, enaknya ceritanya pake alur maju, alur mundur atau maju mundur? Komen eaaa^3^  
Arigatou Gozaimasuu!~ Maap banyak minta-_-"


	2. The Beggining

Author : Bakpao Chentil  
Rated. : yehe(T)  
Lenght : 2/?  
Genre. : Romance, school  
Cast. : Read it! Find it! HoHo~

Summary  
Sehun dan Luhan adalah musuh bebuyutan yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sahabat dan mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergelonjak di dalam hati mereka. Sampai suatu saat Luhan tahu bahwa teman dekat Sehun juga menyukainya. Dan dia terjebak diantara 2 pesona tersebut. Siapakah yang akan dia pilih? Hunhan/Selu. 45% kisah nyata, 25% mimpi dan 30% impian. GS.

.

.

.

.

Mian lama updatee~ WiFi di rumah Pao rusak khusus buat ini.. Entahlah, Pao juga bingung... Dan inilah chapter yang udah masuk ke dalam intro cerita yeee~ *tiup terompet* baru intro... Okelah Pao tidak perlu banyak omong. Sekian. Terima kasih.

.

.

.

Happy reading kawans!

.

.  
Jangan diaku-akuin yaa ff akuu:'(

.

.

**Chapter 2**  
**"The Beginning"**  
.

.  
"OH SEHUN! Aku akan membunuhmu! YAA!"

Itulah teriakan yang terdengar mengelegar dari dalam kelas VIII-9 di pagi hari yang cerah dan sejuk ini.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa! HAHAHA"

Teriak seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Oh Sehun itu sambil berlari menghindar dari serangan harimau mengamuk ekhem atau lebih tepatnya rusa mengamuk.

Suasana kelas masih sangat normal pada pagi hari ini karena belum ada guru yang masuk. Normal? Yeaah, memang inilah yang disebut normal untuk seluruh penghuni VII-9 beserta kerabatnya. Terlihat 7 yeoja sedang mengobrol asyik. Maaf ralat. Menggosip asyik di atas kursi dan meja mereka masing-masing yang mereka susun mengumpul di tengah kelas tanpa memperdulikan protesan-protesan guru yang telah melambai melewati telinga mereka dari dulu. /mereka bahkan tak peduli kepada guru yang masuk untuk mengajar mereka/. Di sisi kanan depan kelas terlihat 6 namja yang juga sedang bersenda-gurau dengan normalnya /di kelas ini memang hanya ada 7 namja/. Dan 8 siswa lainnya menyebar di seluruh penjuru kelas.

"YA! Berhenti kau disana Sehun! YAAA!"

Dan jangan ditanya apa yang terjadi bila ada seorang namja yang sedang dikejar seorang yeoja di dalam kelas itu. Sudah kukatakan bukan? Inilah **normal**nya. Seorang Xi Luhan dan seorang Oh Sehun yang berteriak-teriak sahut menyahut saling melempar barang ke arah lawan sama sekali tak akan menganggu kegiatan penghuni kelas lainnya. Tak jarang juga mereka hanya menganggap semua itu adalah semilir angin yang berlomba menyapa pendengaran mereka.

Saat Luhan sudah berada di puncaknya, dia bisa saja membuat kursi dan meja yang ada di kelas melayang di atas kepala teman-temannya. Dan untungnya sahabat-sahabatnya selalu dapat mendinginkan amarahnya dengan cara mereka sendiri. Karena memang hanya mereka yang bisa.

Seperti saat ini, ketika amarah Luhan mulai terpercik dan menimbulkan api kecilnya, dia akan melempar barang (apa saja) yang terdekat.

"Luhanniee~ Sudahlah birkan sajaa~ Nanti juga dia kelelahan sendiri.." bujuk seorang gadis dengan malasnya dari kursinya sambil tetap berkutat pada novelnya. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap memperhatikan Luhan yang akan menjadikan botol minumnya sebagai senjata untuk dilempar ke Sehun.

"Haah.. Kyungiiee~ Aku sangat kesal dengannya! Dia telah menghancurkan gambarku yang sudah kubuat semalaman!" Jawab Luhan dengan nada kesal dan sedihnya.

Sehun yang mendengar curhatan Luhan pun membela diri, "YA! Itukan hanya gambar! Kau bisa menggambarnya lagi bukan? Lagipula siapa suruh membawa gambarmu itu ke sekolah! Sudah tau pasti ada aku yang merusaknya!"

"Sehun benar Hannie.. Kau bisa menggambarnya lagi kan? Nanti biar aku bantu deeh, ne Hannie-ah?" dari dulu memang hanya bujukan Kyungsoo lah yang dapat meluluhkan hati Luhan. Walaupun sesaat.

"Pokoknya aku kesal dengannya!" Teriak Luhan melemparkan pensil yang entah milik siapa ke kepala Sehun dan berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Aww Appoo yaa!" rintih Sehun yang sengaja dikeraskan agar dapat didengar oleh Luhan sambil mengelus-ngelus keningnya yang terasa perih. Namun naas, Luhan sudah bersikap acuh-tak-acuh terhadapnya. Dia hanya terus berjalan menuju mejanya yang berada di sebelah Lay dan duduk dengan kesalnya.

"Salah sendiri" sindir seorang yeoja yang dari tadi hanya diam memainkan handphonenya di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Aiissh jinja, Baekyun! Kau kan temannya, nasihatilah dia! Jangan jadi seperti banteng mengamuk begitu setiap hari!" Baekhyun -yeoja yang sedang berkutat dengan handphonenya- sebenarnya juga kesal dengan Sehun semenjak pertama masuk sekolah tapi ia sekarang ini sedang malas beradu mulut dengan Sehun, jadi dia lebih baik memilih untuk diam.

"Yaa! Baekhyun! Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak sih?!" Sehun paling tidak suka bila dia dikacangin. " Anggap saja tidak" jawab Baekhyun santai sambil menatap Sehun sejenak dan kembali berkutat dengan handphonenya.

Saat Sehun hendak protes kepada Baekhyun, tiba-tiba kakinya serasa ditendang oleh Christiano Ronaldo dengan sangat kencang #poor Sehun. "Sudahlah! Kau menganggu ketenangan pagi kami" usir Kyungsoo -yeoja yang dipanggil Kyungie oleh Luhan- sambil menendang kaki Sehun (lagi).

Sehun pun sudah tak dapat melawan bila yang berbicara Kyungsoo. Dia lebih takut kepada Kyungsoo daripada Luhan yang setiap hari 'memburunya'. Wae? Karena dia pernah diceramahi, dibentak, dipukul oleh Kyunsoo karena tindakannya yang menurutnya yaa sepele laah. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo 'monster' mode-on itu bagaikan ditusuk-tusuk pisau yang berjatuhan dari langit. Demi botol minum Baekhyun yang sangat dekil tapi wangi! Dia sangat takut. Dia lebih memilih diam dan pergi perlahan dengan damai.

Dan dengan selesainya perdebatan kecil tadi, mulailah saat-saat menyuramkan. Yaitu ketika Kim seongsenim masuk. Guru tercantik di SM High School sekaligus yang tergalak dan terjudes dan terpelit nilai dan terdisiplin di sekolah. Begitulah kata anak-anak di sekolah ini. Tapi anehnya, pemikiran itu tak pernah datang kepada Luhan. Ia tak pernah sekalipun meledek guru-gurunya, apalagi Kim seongsenim. Dia termasuk ke dalam daftar guru favorite Luhan, karena ia selalu diperlakukan baik olehnya. *mungkin karena Luhan juga yang terlalu baik*. Dan itulah mengapa banyak yang menganggap Luhan aneh.

.

[Fallen Destiny]

.

Luhan lahir dan dibesarkan di Seoul. Ia memang agak susah bergaul dan tidak _supel_ seperti Baekhyun, tapi keberadaannya cukup berada di kalangan sunbae maupun hoobaenya. Ia mengikuti berbagai macam ekskul. Mulai dari basket, vocal grup, kesenian, dance club sampai melukis. Salahkan tenaga Luhan yang terlalu banyak sehingga mengikuti 5 ekskul sekaligus. Padahal tadinya ia ingin sekali masuk anggota OSIS. Tapi sayang ia tak bisa mengikutinya karena ia mengikuti kelas _akselerasi_. Kelas percepatan 2 tahun yang dibuat khusus anak-anak yang demen pake banget belajar dan rela melepaskan masa remaja mereka. Tapi jujur saja, sebenarnya Luhan bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia orang yang lebih suka membaca novel, nonton anime, uring-uringan di kasur, belajar bila hanya ada ulangan dan bahkan dia masih tetap mempertahankan 5 ekskulnya. Berbeda jauh dengan apa yang dibayangkan orang-orang tentang kelas _aksel._

Kelas aksel sebenarnya berisi orang-orang yang berlebihan. Berlebihan bicara, tingkah, tenaga, emosi, pikiran dan lain-lain. Tak tahu disengaja atau tidak, aksel kelas VIII-9 berisi orang-orang yang aneh. Tidak usah jauh-jauh memberikan contoh, perhatikan saja Luhan dan kerabatnya. Mungkin kalau Luhan kalian sudah kenal. Namun 2 teman setianya ini juga bermain penting dalam drama kehidupan Luhan. Baekhyun, adalah teman Luhan sejak masuk SMP. Ia merupaka orang yang cerewet, emosian, aneh, sedikit gila dan labil stadium 4. Sedangkan temannya yang satu lagi, Kyungsoo, merupakan sosok keibuan yang lebay. Dia akan memprotes segala hal yang Luhan dan Baekhyun lakukan dan tak jarang juga dia dijadikan bahan bully Baekhyun dan Luhan. Luhan dan Baekhyun memang sudah akrab dengan sendirinya semenjak (benar-benar) menginjak SMP. Dan di pertengahan semester kelas VII, Kyungsoo pun datang melengkapi mereka. Sebenarnya Luhan merupakan yang termuda diantara mereka bertiga. Namun ia selalu beranggapan bahwa dia adalah kakak mereka. Kyungsoo menjadi anak ke-2, Baekhyun menjadi anak ke-3 dan anak ke-4 merupaka Lay yang sebenarnya paling akrab dengan Luhan. /mungkin karena mereka sebangku/.

Sebenarnya, mungkin, sepertinya, ada satu orang lagi yang setia mewarnai hari Luhan. Bukan mewarnai siih, lebih tepatnya melunturkan hari-hari Luhan. Ia adalah Oh Sehun. Namja tinggi berkulit putih susu yang pintar dan pecinta basket. Ia merupakan saingan terberat Luhan sejak dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar . Sebenarnya mereka tak saling tahu sewaktu SD, karena memang mereka berbeda sekolah. Hanya saja sekolah Luhan dan Sehun sering mengadakan kerja sama yang otomatis mempertemukan mereka dalam ajang kompetisi. Awalnya Sehun dan Luhan tidak separah sekarang. Mereka merupakan teman sekelas normal yang hidup normal, berbincang normal dan bertingkah normal. Namun semuanya berubah ketika sebuah kata-kata meluncur dengan bebasnya dari mulut seseorang dan pergi menghancurkan kenormalan Sehun dan Luhan.

"**CIIEE LUHAN SEKARANG PACARAN DENGAN SEHUN NIIH?**"

Kalimat itulah yang entah mengapa membuat Sehun dan Luhan bertengkar habis-habisan. Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh **sebiji** Park Chanyeol -teman sebangku Sehun- yang didukung erat oleh penghuni kelas, penghuni kelas sebelah, bahkan guru-guru di sekolah yang sudah menganggap mereka sepasang kekasih. Oooh! Demi sepatu baru Author Paopao yang buluk! Bahkan tak pernah terpikir oleh Sehun untuk menyukai Luhan. Ia hanya suka mengobrol dengannya karena menurutnya itu asyik dan nyaman. **itu dulu**.

Tapi sekarang, tak ada hari tanpa pertengkaran Oh Sehun dengan Xi Luhan. Karena memang kelas aksel tidak mengadakan percampuran kelas, jadi selama 2 tahun mereka akan mendapatkan kelas yang sama, ruangan kelas yang sama, teman yang sama, guru yang sama dan peperangan yang sama. Mereka terus bertengkar dan bertengkar sampai pernah sekali guru turun tangan untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Sampai suatu saat, ketika mereka telah menginjak kelas IX, mereka sampai pada puncaknya. Ketika Sehun lagi-lagi menjelek-jelekan Luhan dan mengusilinya. Luhan sudah sampai pada titik kesabarannya /padahal dia sudah sering meledak ya kawann.. Bingung juga nih Paopao/ Dia memutuskan untuk balas mengusili Sehun. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk membalas kegiatan tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya ia meminta bantuan Baekhyun untuk membantu meluncurkan misi besarnya ini.

Sebenarnya Luhan sendiri tidak tahu mau melakukan apa. Dan pada suatu hari /Pao ngedongeng dulu~/, ketika ia melihat Sehun yang melepas sepatunya dan pergi bermain tanpa alas kaki. Ia mempunyai gambaran bagus. Ya sangat bagus baginya. /yaa otak anak smp mah belum terlalu berbahaya yah sepertinya/. Dia pun memberitahu kepada Baekhyun tentang rencana liciknya yang berkaitan dengan sepatu tersebut. Luhan tahu sepatu itu merupakan sepatu baru kesayangan Sehun. Ia pun juga tahu bahwa Sehun pecinta kebersihan dan sangat benci dengan hal-hal yang menjijikan walau hanya sedikit.

"Baekki yaa~" panggil Luhan.

"Waee? Apa kau sudah memikirkan tentang misi yang akan kita jalankan?" jawab Baekhyun antusias mendengar panggilan Luhan. Jujur saja, Baekhyun sangat bersemangat ketika Luhan memberitahukannya bahwa mereka akan menyerang balik Sehun. 'Yess! Akhirnya~' pikirnya waktu itu.

"Tentu saja! Sini aku beri tahu!" Luhan mengisyaratkan Baekhyun mendekat. Baekhyun pun menurut dan mendekatkan kepalanya kepada Luhan. Luhan pun mulai membisikan rencana evilnya dari awal sampai akhir kepada Baekhyun. Namun sayang muka Baekhyun nampak tidak seceria sebelumnya.

"Ya Luhanniee~ Kau ini bagaimana sih?! Kalau seperti itu kita akan ketahuan dan lagi pula kita juga yang rugi!" jelas Baekhyun yang tidak setuju dengan ide Luhan.

"Eoh? Waeyoo? Aku padahal sangat suka dengan benda itu dan sangat ingin memakainya. Ah wae baekki?~ Waee?~" tanya Luhan dengan nada manjanya. Ia tahu kalau aegyo memang tak mempan pada teman yeojanya yang satu ini. Tapi mencoba lagi tak masalah bukan?

"NO Hanniee!~ Sekali tidak ya tidak!" Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa setuju dengan ide Luhan? Ide itu terlalu beresiko bagi Luhan dan dirinya. Menaruh 'pengharum kaki' di sepatu Sehun yang akan bereaksi bila diinjak. Oh ayolah! Memangnya dia mau mereka belajar di luar kelas hanya karena sebuah bau yang sangat dasyat dari kaki Sehun? Hell no! Sekarang sedang musim panas dan dia tak bisa hidup tanpa AC di musim seperti ini. Baekhyun benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya membeli benda itu untuk sekedar iseng sekarang.

Luhan pun cemberut mendengar Baekhyun membantahnya dengan pasti. Biasanya kan dia sangat labil dalam mengambil keputusan. Tapi tidak kali ini. Haaah~ Luhan pun pasrah bila Baekhyun berkata seperti itu.

"Apa kau punya ide lain Baekkie?" tanya Luhan masih dengan wajah tertekuk-tertekuknya.

Baekhyun nampak berpikir sejenak. Dan seakan ada bohlam lampu yang menyinari jalan pikirannya yang licik, ia menemukan cara yang sangaaat mudah namun sangat berpengaruh. "Aku tahu Lu!" Seru Baekhyun dengan mata berseri-seri.

"Apa itu?" Luhan masih tetap dengan muka bertekuknya mendekat ke Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun langsung membisikan rencana singkat nan mudahnya kepada Luhan. Seketika kerutan dan tekukan di wajah Luhan memudar dan tergantikan dengan senyum menyeringainya saat mendengarkan penjelasan Baekhyun. "Oke Baeekiee! Aku setuju!" Dan dengan itu mereka ber-tos ria dengan gaya mereka yang agak aneh. Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya sudah kembali dari kantin pun bergidik ngeri melihat tampang-tampang sahabatnya itu.

.

[Fallen Destiny]

.

"OOIII! Ada yang melihat sepatuku tidak?" teriak Sehun sambil mencari-cari sepatunya sesaat setelah ia kembali ke kelas. Semua orang yang ada disana hanya menatap 2 orang yang sedang mengobrol membahas PR matematika tersebut. Sehun yang mengikuti arah pandangan teman-temannya menemukan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Ia langsung yakin bahwa mereka lah yang menyembunyikan sepatunya.

"Pasti mereka yang menyembunyikannya!" gumam Sehun namun masih dapat didengar oleh orang di sekitarnya. Perlahan ia mendekati kedua yeoja tersebut dan BRAK "Aku yakin kalian lah yang menyembunyikan sepatuku! Ayo cepat kembalikan!" Sehun berkata pelan namun penuh penekanan sambil membanting tangannya ke atas meja Kyungsoo yang sedang diduduki Luhan.

Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedang berdiskusi asyik itupun tersentak kaget. Baru kali ini mereka mendengar Sehun berkata dengan nada yang sangat marah dan penuh emosi. "Jika kau ingin bertanya, bukankah lebih baik kau menanyakannya dengan baik-baik tanpa membanting tanganmu itu? Untung saja tadi jantungku tak copot mendengar kau menggebrak meja." Jawab Luhan memberikan death glarenya kepada Sehun. Baekhyun yang disana hanya -berpura-pura- kebingungan dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Okay kalau itu maumu Xi Luhan" jawab Sehun enteng. Amarahnya sudah ia sembunyikan di dalam hatinya yang terdalam. Dan ia kembali bertanya "Kulihat sedari tadi kau dan sahabatmu ini hanya duduk-duduk di kelas. Apakah kau melihat sepatuku yang tadi aku tinggal di sini? Kau tahu itu sepatu kesayanganku kan?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada yang sangaaat lembut serta senyum manis yang terpampang di wajah putihnya.

Luhan yang melihat itu pun terkesima dengan ekspresi Sehun yang langka itu. Ia cepat-cepat menyembunyikan perasaan serta ekspresi dan menatap Sehun kembali. "Sepertinya tidak Sehun-sshi.. Soalnya tadi aku dan sahabatku ini pergi jalan-jalan mengitari sekolah karena bosan menyambar" jawab Luhan santai. Ia tidak berbohong. Ia memang tidak melihat sepatu Sehun **sekarang ini**. Ia juga tidak berbohong bahwa dirinya dan Baekhyun pergi jalan-jalan mengitari sekolah untuk **menemukan tempat persembunyian untuk sepatu Sehun.** Tidak ada yang salah bukan?

"Hmmm rupanya begitu.. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku takkan bertanya padamu lagi" tanggap Sehun sambil mengangguk-angguk. Sehun pun berjalan menjauh dari Luhan dan Baekhyun. Dan tiba-tiba dirinya membalikan badan dan berkata "Tapi jika aku tahu kalian yang menyembunyikannya..." Sehun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. "Kalian akan tahu konsekuensinya!" lanjut Sehun tegas ia pun keluar kelas masih dengan penampilannya tanpa alas kaki.

Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya saling tatap dan memberikan tatapan -pura-pura- kebingungan mereka. Yaah, nampaknya mereka berakting dengan bagus hari ini.

Semua yang ada di kelas hanya bisa mematung mencerna kejadian yang barusan terjadi di hadapan mereka. Tak ada yang bisa menyimpulkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tak ada.

Sehun dan Luhan saling bertatapan.

Sehun dan Luhan bercakap-cakap.

Sehun berkata lembut dan tersenyum manis kepada Luhan.

Tak ada kucing-kucingan yang terjadi.

Tak ada benda yang melayang di atas kepala mereka.

Tak ada yang berteriak sahut-menyahut.

Tak ada yang perlu melerai pertengakaran Sehun dan Luhan.

Mereka semua terkesima ketika menyadari Sehun dan Luhan yang tidak bertengkar. Ini adalah hari bersejarah, dimana ketika Sehun dan Luhan tak lagi menyerang satu sama lain lagi. Jujur saja mereka agak merasa kehilangan ketika dua sejoli itu sudah tidak membuat kerusuhan lagi. Dan saat semuanya jelas, guru pun masuk. Menandakan mereka harus belajar kembali.

.

[Fallen Destiny]

.

*KRIIIIINGGGGG*

Bel pulang pun akhirnya berbunyi. Seluruh siswa yang ada di SM High School bersorak gembira. Tetapi tidak dengan kelas yang satu ini. Kelas IX-9. Kelas itu memang dikenal dengan gurunya yang suka korupsi waktu dengan alasan dia yang datang terlambat karena tak dipanggil untuk mengajar di kelas mereka. Yaaah begitulah kondisinya. Selain murid-muridnya yang aneh, guru-gurunya pun juga tertular.

Akhirnya korupsi telah selesai dilakukan setelah 20 menit berlalu. Saat guru itu ingin keluar kelas, ia menemukan Sehun dengan mukanya yang kelelahan baru akan memasuki kelas.

"YA! Oh Sehun-sshi! Darimana saja kau eoh? Kau sedaritadi meninggalkan kelas dan meninggalkan pelajaranku! Sekarang ikut aku ke kantorku!" teriak guru itu nyaring di depan Sehun yang ingin sekali segera menutup telinganya agar tidak tuli.

"Ne, saem.." jawan Sehun pasrah.

"Dan, OH! Mengapa kau tidak pakai sepatu?!" interogasi Kim saem kepada Sehun saat ia melihat kaki Sehun yang sangat coklat. Atau mungkin hitam tanpa alas kaki. /main dimana kau Sehuuun?~/

"Sepatuku hilang dicuri pencuri saem" jawab Sehun sambil melirik ke arah Luhan dan Baekhyun dan memberikan death glarenya.

"Hah yasudahlah.. Ayo ikut aku ke kantor!"

Dan Sehun pun dengan pasrahnya menerima ajakan guru killernya tersebut ke ruang guru. Menerima ceramah selama 30 menit. Menerima tugas. Mendapat hukuman. Serta pendengaran yang hampir tuli. Sehun pun akhirnya selesai dengan urusannya dengan Kim saem tepat pukul 5 sore. Dan dia ingat. Dia masih harus mencari sepatu cantiknya itu.

.

[Fallen Destiny]

.

Diwaktu yang sama ketika Sehun sedang mencari sepatunya, Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang mengecek korban misi mereka. Sepatu Sehun. Mereka menyembunyikan sepatu itu di tempat dimana Sehun tak dapat mengetahuinya. Dan walaupun dia mengetahuinya dia juga takkan bisa mengambilnya. Tempat yang menurut mereka strategis. Toilet perempuan. Sehun tak mungkin kan mencarinya kesana? Jadi Luhan dan Baekhyun pergi ke toilet itu untuk memastikan bahwa sepatu Sehun masih ada di tempatnya. Satu digantung di paku belakang pintu dan yang satu lagi di fentilasi di pojok toilet.

Namun, ketika mereka masuk ke toilet tersebut, mereka tak menemukan apa-apa. "Baekkie.. Kita tak salah masuk toilet kan?" tanya Luhan yang kaget saat mendapati sepatu Sehun sudah meninggalkan pakunya. "Kurasa tidak Hannie..." sahut Baekhyun dari pojok toilet yang mendapat keadaan tidak jauh dari Luhan. "Aah bagaimana ini?! Aku kan tidak bermaksud menghilangkannya.. Siapa sih yang usil mengambilnya lagi?!" Luhan yang frustasi pun hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambut. "Eoh Hannie.. tunggu.. Kemarilah! Cepat!" panggil Baekhyun dari arah wastafel. "Wae Baekk-" kata-kata Luhan pun terpotong ketika melihat apa yang Baekhyun lihat. "I-itu.. Itu sepatunya Se-Sehun bukan?" tanya Luhan terbata-bata melihat sepatu Sehun yang mengapung di salah satu wastafel yang penuh dengan air itu. "Eoh? Sepertinya itu memang sepatuku" sahut seseorang. Bukan. Bukan Baekhyun. Dan bukan Luhan pula. Yang barusan berkata ialah,

"Waeyo? Kenapa kalian menatapku horror begitu? Apa mukakku terlihat seperti hantu?"

Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tubi kontinyut~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai kawannn... Paopao is back with the new chapter!~~ Yehet~ Ohorat~ Hoho~ Paopao mau curhat nih... Inikan ff pertama Pao, jadi Pao masih agak bingung atau mungkin lebih tepatnya takut salah. Dan aaaah demi muka tua Chen waktu predebut! Pao takut ff ini malah jadi ga seru. Tepatnya ga seseru previewnya. Huuueee~ Jangan marah yaa kawaann, kalau mau protes boleh! Boleeeeh banget~ Karena Pao sangat membutuhkan protesan dan komenan kalian semuaa~ *ciumin pipi kawans semua* Pao hanya bisa bilang banyak maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenang di dalam hati kawans dan makasih buat yang udah mau baca ff Pao yang pertama dan abal ini. Makasih juga yang udah baik hati ngereview previewnya Fallen Destiny dan Pao berharap kalian akan terus begitu sampai cerita ini habiss.. Hiikkss *Pao pun mengusap kasar air matanya yang jatuh yang sedari tadi ia bendung*

.

Balasan review chapter 1 :

HDHH : Oukheey~ kawan!~ Makasih atas sarannya yoow;)

Guest : Kayaknya pernah kenal deh sama bahasanya hoho~~ Tentuu! Baca terus, review terus yaa~ Mukuchii~

HyunRa : Hmmm.. Bisa jadi! Bisa jadi! Gomawo atas reviewnya kawan~

overdosebcsexo : Yaaah, tapi banyak yang minta maju mundur.. Pao soalnya memutuskan untuk voting.. Kamu jangan ngambek yaa? Yaa? Yaya jangan ngambek yaa? Nanti Pao bikinin ff beralur maju khusus buat kawan deh~ Gimana?~ Hehe gomawo yaa atas pendapatnya {}

irna. lee. 96 : Iyaa itu prolognyaa~ Okaay kalau begituuh! Iiih kawan kepo deh.. Hohoho masih rahasia duunds~ Gomawo atas reviewnya!~ ^^

junia angel : Okeeeh! Jangan kudet ya kalau udah di update! Gomawo reviewnya~~

Lisnana1 : Nih udah Pao lanjutin~ Pao akan berusaha agar kawan dapat memahami ff Pao! Semanggaat! Thank you reviewnya~

BabyHimmie : Ehehe iya tuuh.. Alurnya kayaknya maju mundur jadinya kalo menurut mayoritas pendapat... Nih udah Pao lanjutin~ *wink*

candrasicoklatkeju0204 : Okee! Pao harus menjadi author yang adil ._.9 Sipsipsip atas sarannya~~ Tenang sajaa, Hunhan is always in my mind and even in my heart!~ Gomawo sarannya eaa~ hehe

selly.9133 : Okaay deh~ Ini GS hehe, Pao lupa ngasih keterangannya pas ngerealease ff ini mianhee~ Yoooi! Pao setuju banget~ Gomawo previewnya

zoldyk : Kyyaaa kawan ngereview ff hunhan aku kyaaa~~ Gomawo ne~

lulu-shi : Ahaha iya tuh baru preview doang.. Nih kan udh masuk cerita~~ Arigatou atas reviewnya *bow*

ruixi : Hmmm.. Maaf yaa lama update:( WiFi Pao di rumah rusak, jadinya gini deh hehe.. Amin Amin *nangis terharu*

.

Sekali lagi gomendasaiii dan Arigatouu kawan semua~ /Pao ini mau buat ff berbau korea atau jepang sihh?! *ditendang kawan*/ Baca terus, review terus Fallen Destiny \^O^/ chapter berikutnya keluar tahun depan~~ *yeeee* Ga kok bercanda-" Secepatnya Pao update! Cius deh~ ;9


	3. Something's Wrong

Author : Bakpao Chentil

Rated. : yehe(T)

Lenght : 3/?

Genre. : Romance, school

Cast. : Read it! Find it! HoHo~

.

.

Summary

Sehun dan Luhan adalah musuh bebuyutan yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sahabat dan mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergelonjak di dalam hati mereka. Sampai suatu saat Luhan tahu bahwa teman dekat Sehun juga menyukainya. Dan dia terjebak diantara 2 pesona tersebut. Siapakah yang akan dia pilih? Hunhan/Selu. 45% kisah nyata, 25% mimpi dan 30% impian. GS. Mind to review kawann?^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading readers! Hati-hati ketemu typo(s)!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan diaku-akuin yaa ff akuu:'(

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Last chapter

.

"Aah bagaimana ini?! Aku kan tidak bermaksud menghilangkannya.. Siapa sih yang usil mengambilnya lagi?!" Luhan yang frustasi pun hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambut. "Eoh Hannie.. tunggu.. Kemarilah! Cepat!" panggil Baekhyun dari arah wastafel. "Wae Baekk-" kata-kata Luhan pun terpotong ketika melihat apa yang Baekhyun lihat. "I-itu.. Itu sepatunya Se-Sehun bukan?" tanya Luhan terbata-bata melihat sepatu Sehun yang mengapung di salah satu wastafel yang penuh dengan air itu. "Eoh? Sepertinya itu memang sepatuku" sahut seseorang. Bukan. Bukan Baekhyun. Dan bukan Luhan pula. Yang barusan berkata ialah,

"Waeyo? Kenapa kalian menatapku horror begitu? Apa mukakku terlihat seperti hantu?"

Sehun.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 **

**"Something's Wrong" **

.

.

.

"E-Eh Sehunnie.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini emm? Maksudku di toilet yeoja?" Tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi kagetnya yang disembunyikan. "Eoh? Mian.. Kukira tak ada orang, jadi aku langsung masuk saja untuk mencari sepatuku yang siapa tau nyasar ke sini.. Dan ternyata benar! Aku menemukan sepatuku yang sebelah kiri di situ" tunjuk Sehun ke arah wastafel "dan sedangkan yang kanan aku temukan di pojok aula sekolah" lanjut Sehun.

"E-Eoh? Syukurlah kau menemukan sepatumu.. Itukan sepatu kesayanganmu ya ahaha" balas Baekhyun dengan cengiran gugupnya. "Ahaha iya.. Dan kau tau Baekki? Aku menemukan siapa pencuri sepatu itu" Ucap Sehun dengan mengecilkan suaranya seolah memberi tahukan suatu rahasia.

GLEG

"M-Memangnya siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu. "Dia ternyata salah seorang murid kelas IX" jawab Sehun masih dengan bisikannya. "Dia yeoja" lanjut Sehun. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di kening Luhan dan Baekhyun. Tamat lah sudah riwayat mereka berdua. Luhan ingat ketika mereka kelas 7, Sehun pernah marah karena tugasnya ketumpahan air minum oleh Chanyeol. Dan seketika kelas terasa seperti terisi aura hitam yang panas. Saat itu juga, Sehun ngamuk besar-besaran kepada Chanyeol baik secara fisik maupun mental. Luhan bersungguh-sungguh saat itu ia benar-benar ketakutan dan ia berjanji tidak akan pernah membuat Sehun marah kepadanya.

"Orangnya adalah..." haruskah Luhan menangis? Oh tuhan sungguh dia belum mau mati. Ia masih ingin lulus SMP dulu. Jantung Luhan pun mulai memompa lebih cepat. Takut-takut sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan terjadi. Baekhyun pun hanya bisa menatap Sehun horror dan berharap bukan nama mereka lah yang keluar.

"Bwahahaha!" tawa Sehun tiba-tiba meledak. Luhan dan Baekhyun pun bertatap-tatapan bingung. "Oh ayolah! Aku hanya bercanda! Aku tidak tahu siapa pencuri sepatu ini dan tidak ingin tahu pula. Kenapa kalian seperti maling tertangkap basah begitu. Kan bukan kalian yang mencurinya." Jelas Sehun sambil masih cekikikan. "E-Eh masa sih muka kami terlihat seperti itu? Ahaha" balas Luhan dengan suasana canggungnya. "Ahaha iyaa.. Coba aku bawa camera!" Jawab Sehun sambil mengambil sepatunya yang hampir terlupakan. "Sudahlah! Ini sudah sore.. Aku pulang duluan ne?" Dan Sehun pun melambaikan tangannya dan melenggang pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Setelah pintu toilet itu tertutup, Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung meleleh dan terduduk lemas di lantai. "B-Baekki..." panggil Luhan dengan suara lemasnya. "Ne Hannie?" Baekhyun pun menatap Luhan yang nampaknya nyawanya sudah beterbangan. "Kukira hari ini adalah hari kematianku" jawab Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa sangat berat. "Lebay nih kamu.. Tidak mungkin sampai begitu kok" hibur Baekhyun sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu Luhan berdiri. Luhan menerima uluran tangan itu. "Kau belum pernah melihatnya marah" gumam Luhan sambil masih mengumpulkan nyawanya. "Hah sudahlah! Ayo pulang, nanti kita ketinggalan bus loh.." ujar Baekhyun sambil berlalu keluar dari kamar mandi. "Ah ne, tunggu aku Baekki!" Dan Luhan pun berlari menyusul Baekhyun.

Sehun yang sebenarnya belum pulang hanya memperhatikan Luhan dan Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Tentu saja dia tahu yang sebenarnya. Ingin sekali rasanya memaki kedua orang itu, terutama Luhan. Tapi entahlah, hati kecilnya berkata untuk tidak melakukan itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat Luhan menangis karena Sehun yang tak bisa mengatur emosinya. Ia hanya tidak mau ambil pusing. Mungkin.

.

Fallen Destiny

.

Keesokan harinya Luhan berangkat sendiri dengan tidak semangatnya. Ia tak tahu mengapa. Mungkin hanya karena kurang tidur tadi malam. Seperti biasa, ia harus berjalan menaiki tanjakan karena memang SM High School berada di daerah yang tanahnya tidak rata. Saat sudah melewati 2 lapangan dan naik turun tangga, ia sampai di kelasnya. Tak ada yang aneh saat ia masuk.

"Pagi, adikku" sapa Luhan pada teman sebangkunya, Lay. "Oh! Pagi Lu!" Balas Lay dengan senyumnya yang khas. "Apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR sains?" Lay pun mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Hmm? Ada PR ya? Aku tak tahu" jawab Luhan dengan santainya.

1

2

3

"MWOYA?!" teriak Luhan telat. "Ya! Kau ini tidak usah berteriak di depan telingaku juga" protes Lay sambil mengusap-usap telinganya. "Ya tuhan! PR yang mana?!" Tanya Luhan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya sendiri. "PR yang dikerjakan berkelompok.. Kamu sekelompok dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Ryewook bukan?" Tanya Lay. "Aaah ne! Aku sudah ingat!"

Luhan pun langsung berdiri dan menghampiri meja Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. "Baekki~ Kyungie~ Apa kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas sains bagian kalian?" Tanya Luhan. "Sudah dongg Hannie!" Jawab Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kompak disertai dengan ancungan jempolnya. Tanpa peduli dengan mereka lagi, Luhan segera pergi menuju meja Ryewook. "Ryewook-shi, bagaimana dengan bagian sainsmu?" Tanya Luhan. "Tinggal diedit sedikittt saja" jawab Ryewook santai. "Eotthoke?!" Sungguh Luhan tidak mau disuruh lari keliling lapangan karena lupa mengerjakan tugas presentasinya. Dia pun menuju meja Chanyeol berharap mendapat bantuan. "Yeollii! Bagaimana!? Apa kau menyelesaikannya?!" Tanya Luhan berteriak tidak jelas di depan meja Chanyeol. "Yak! Luhan! Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti akan mendapat hukuman dari Choi seongsenim karena lupa mengerjakan PRnya seperti itu!" Teriak Jongdae, teman sebangku Chanyeol, tak kalah keras. "Aissh jinjja! Kenapa kalian berteriak-teriak seperti itu! Aku bisa tuli lama-lama berada di kelas ini" Chanyeol menutup telinganya protektif takut-takut si rusa maupun troll di sampingnya ini berteriak lagi. "Jadi ada apa Luhan-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol mulai membuka dekapannya. "Bagaimana dengan tugas sains kita?" Tanya Luhan tak sabaran. Chanyeol yang merasakan aneh gelagat Luhan pun mengerti."Oooh itu! Aku sudah menyelesaikannya, bahkan bagianmu juga! Kau tenang saja, ok?" Jawab Chanyeol menenangkan Luhan. "Gomawo Yeolliii! Gomawoo~" Dan Luhan berjalan menjauh entah kemana. "Hah sudah kuduga pasti dia lupa" guman Chanyrol sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Saat kelompok presentasi Luhan maju, Luhan berdiri diantara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Presentasi berjalan dengan lancar dan diakhiri dengan sesi tanya jawab. Krystal, salah satu dari 7 perempuan penggosip pun mengangkat tangan. "Ne Krystal-shi" sahut Choi seongsenim memperbolehkan Krystal berbicara. "Bisakah Kyungsoo bertukar tempat dengan Luhan, karena kurasa teman di sampingku ini memanas. Hahaha" tanya Krystal dengan tawanya yang diikuti teman-temannya sambil melirik ke arah teman sebangkunya, Dara.

Luhan sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Krystal tadi, tapi dia hanya menurut saja. Toh tak ada ruginya ini. Kyungsoo pun sepertinya menangkap raut wajah aneh Luhan. Tetapi ia tetap pada posisinya. Saat Luhan ingin bergerak pindah, tangan Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan. "Jangan turuti apa kata mereka. Tetaplah disini." Bisik Chanyeol sangat pelan. Luhan pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan menurut pada Chanyeol. "Ya! Kenapa kau diam saja! Kau tidak mendengarku eoh? Pindah!" Teriak Krystal tidak sabaran. "Heh! Itukan terserah Luhan mau berdiri dimana. Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya berdiri di sampingku" Chanyeol pun membela Luhan. Dan Krystal pun tak mau kalah

"Tapi itu sangat menjijikan"

"Kami ini kan yang menjijikan. Bukan kau!"

"Tapi aku yang melihat!"

"Kalau begitu jangan melihat"

"Aku kan punya mata!"

"Kalau begitu lihatlah ke arah lain! Apa jangan matamu tak bisa melirik? Ahaha"

"YA-"

"STOOOOOOOP!" Teriak Choi seongsenim menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Kelas pun seketika hening dan Choi seongsenim pun berdiri. "Krystal Jung! Park Chanyeol! Sekarang ikut aku ke ruang guru!" Dan ia pun keluar disusul dengan Krystal dan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada yang menatap intens mereka dengan tatapan iri. Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Ryewook pun kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

.

Fallen Destiny

.

Keesokan harinya, Luhan berjalan menuju kelas dengan sangat malas. Bahkan lebih malas dari kemarin. Bukan, bukan karena kejadian kemarin. Namun disebabkan oleh mimpi Luhan, yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur lagi.

Kemarin malam Luhan ingat, dia pulang lalu makan lalu mandi dan langsung tidur. Dia sudah membaca doa sebelum tidur, tapi ternyata itu tak dapat membantunya mengusir mimpi buruknya yang satu ini.

Ia bermimpi sedang berjalan bersama.. emm.. Sehun di belakang pertokoan dekat sekolah. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab dibandingkan dengan saat di sekolah. Mereka nampak berbincang-bincang ringan tentang segala hal yang ada di kepala mereka.

"Lu.. Kau tahu..." ucap Sehun memulai percakapan baru. "Tahu apa? Kau bahkan belum memberi tahuku" Luhan tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang saat itu. Namun karena dia pintar berakting, sekedar berkata normal itu mudah. "Aku sebenarnya sangat membenci orang-orang yang berpacaran di waktu SMP" jawab Sehun sambil mengalihkan pemandangannya ke arah langit-langit yang biru cerah. "Hmmm.. Nado" balas Luhan singkat. "Kau setuju kan denganku? Buat apa mereka berpacaran? Toh paling putus-putus juga. Umur SMP/SMA kan umur-umur dimana seseorang masih sangat labil" jelas Sehun yang langsung menatap Luhan. "Nee, aku sangat setuju denganmu. Tapi.. Kau berbicara seperti ini, sepertinya ada suatu alasan" selidik Luhan yang memang sangat jitu. "Menurutmu?" Tanya Sehun disertai kedikan bahunya. "Katakan! Apa dia menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu lagi?" Dan YAP benar sekali rupanya tebakan Luhan. "Ne.. Sebenarnya aku menyukainya,"

DEG

Rasanya hati Luhan sangat sakit saat mendengar itu dari Sehun. "Tapi aku tak mau kehilangan dirinya sebagai temanku" tiba-tiba saja tatapan Sehun menjadi sedih saat itu. "Aku mungkin mengetahui sedikit perasaanmu" balas Luhan disertai dengan senyuman manisnya. "Gomawo Lu..".

Dan setelah itu Luhan terbangun dan tak bisa tertidur lagi. Luhan benar-benar ingin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang empuk, menutup matanya dan pergi ke alam mimpi saat ini juga. Tapi dia tidak memiliki pilihan namun masuk kelas dan belajar. Oh! Luhan baru saja ingat. Hari ini ada jam pelajaran kosong, dan Luhan bisa memanfaatkan itu untuk tidur di uks.

Saat ia membuka knop pintu kelasnya, ada seseorang juga yang membuka knop pintu itu dari arah dalam kelas. Sehun pun keluar dari kelas dengan poker facenya. Tumben sekali Sehun tidak mencak-cakan Luhan. Semua yang ada di dalam kelas melihat kejadian tadi. Kejadian dimana Sehun tidak lagi 'berbicara' kepada Luhan.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?!" Tanya Luhan merasa terganggu oleh tatapan-tatapan yang tak dapat dimengertikan oleh Luhan. "Anii.. Sepertinya kalian sehati sekali yaaa, sampai-sampai buka pintu berbarengan seperti di sinetron" jawab Jongdae sambil berdehem ria yang diikuti oleh teman-temannya. Luhan hanya memilih diam. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berdebat dengan the king of troll itu pikirnya.

"Laay~~" sembur Luhan ketika dia duduk di kursinya. "Wae unni?" Jawab Lay sambil menutup buku pelajaran yang baru saja ia rangkum. "Yaaa~ Sudah berapa kali kubilang! Aku ini lebih muda darimu! Jadi jangan panggil aku unni!" Protes Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ahaha, kan kau yang menganggap dirimu sebagai kakak" balas Lay sambil tertawa girang. "Terserahlah..." jawab Luhan pasrah. "Laaayy.. Aku bermimpi buruk semalam.. Aku bermimpi bertemu salah satu lelaki di kelas ini" curhat Luhan sambil memeluk Lay. "Apanya yang buruk kalau begitu? Memangnya mereka jadi hantu?" Tanya Lay dengan wajah super polosnya. "Ani.. Tapi bagiku itu menyeramkan" Dari dulu Luhan memang sering memimpikan teman laki-lakinya. Dekat maupun tidak. Jadi otomatis dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Namun entah mengapa dia benci yang kali ini. Memimpikan Sehun. Memimpikan masa depan yang buruk.

Hari-hari setelah mimpi Luhan itu, ia tak lagi berbicara kepada Sehun. Kalaupun Luhan iseng meledek Sehun, dia hanya membalasnya dengan kata-kata dinginnya atau malah diam saja. Luhan benar-benar bingung saat ini. Seharusnya dia senang kalau Sehun sudah tidak menggangunya lagi. Tapi sekarang? Dia malah merindukan pertengakaran konyolnya dengan Sehun. Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, setelah Sehun 'pergi' Chanyeol datang dan mulai menggantikan posisi Sehun. Kalau yang satu itu sih, Luhan senang. Entah karena ada yang bisa diajak ribut atau yang menggantikan Sehun itu Chanyeol.

.

Fallen Destiny

.

Luhan sedang membuka-buka twitter Baekhyun di kelas dan tiba-tiba mataya menangkap suatu nama yang tidak ia kenal. Minah? Siapa itu Minah? Setahu Luhan Baekhyun tidak punya teman bernama Minah. Baekhyun selalu menceritakan tentang semua teman-teman lamanya. "Baekhyun!" Panggil Luhan. Merasa dipanggil, Baekhyun pun menengok dan memasang wajah 'ada apa?'. "Minah itu siapa? Aku belum pernah mendengar kau menyebut nama itu." Tanya Luhan dengan nada menyelidik. "Oooh Minah. Aku baru saja mau cerita tentang. Dia teman baruku dari JYP High School. Dan kau tahu? Dia orang yang menyukai Sehun dan nampaknya Sehun juga menyukainya. Mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak SD" Jelas Baekhyun. Waah ternyata dunia sempit juga ya. "Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya dong" entah dorongan darimana Luhan berkata seperti itu, tapi sekedar menambah teman tidak apa-apa kan. "Boleh saja, nanti aku janjian dengannya di Cafe depan sekolah" balas Baekhyun yang langsung kembali memakai earphonenya.

Sekolah pun usai pada pukul 3 sore. Baekhyun, Luhan beserta Kyungsoo berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sekolah. Tadi Baekhyun sudah menawari Kyungsoo untuk ikut dengan mereka, namun ternyata hari ini Kyungsoo ada bimbingan belajar.

Mereka memasuki cafe yang tadi dimaksud dan duduk di meja pojok. Sambil menunggu Minah datang, Luhan memesan minuman favoritnya, Bubble tea. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang gadis dengan memakai seragam pun masuk. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya lurus kecoklatan dan mukanya benar-benar imut, menurut Luhan. "Annyeong, Baekhyun-shi?" Sapa gadis itu ketika ia berada di hadapan mereka. "Oh, Minah-shi? Ayo bergabung" balas Baekhyun sambil menggeser duduknya memberikan ruang untuk Minah. "Perkenalkan ini temanku Luhan. Kau tidak keberatankan bila aku mengajaknya?" Tanya Baekhyun. Dan luhan hanya bisa membungkukan badannya dan tersenyum. "Gwenchana Baekhyun. Annyeong, Minah imnida" Minah pun memperkenalkan dirinya dan tersenyum. "Luhan" balas Luhan singkat namun dengan wajah yang ramah.

Mereka berbincang-bincang sampai matahari terbenam dan memutuskan untuk pulang menaiki bus bersama.

.

Fallen Destiny

.

Lagi-lagi Luhan harus terjaga hingga menjelang pagi. Kali ini bukan karena bermimpi tentang Sehun. Namun karena pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun dan Minah kemarin. Baru Luhan sadari bahwa sebenarnya seluruh percakapan mereka kemarin tertuju kepada Sehun. Ingin sekali rasanya Luhan mengutuk Baekhyun menjadi kutu karena telah mengungkit-ungkit nama Sehun. Bukannya apa-apa. Hanya saja, Luhan dan Sehun itu kan bermusuhan. Tidak sepatutnya mereka malah membicarakan Sehun dengan santainya.

Entah mengapa, Luhan tidak begitu menyukai Minah setelah pertemuan mereka waktu itu. Hampir setiap hari Minah menunggu Sehun untuk pulang bersama di gerbang sekolah. Dan tak jarang juga Luhan harus melihat mereka berjalan dan berbincang 'mesrah' saat menuju halte bus. Tentunya saja Luhan tidak iri melihat mereka. Hanya saja pemandangan itu tidak enak dilihat bagi Luhan.

Beberapa hari lagi ulang tahun Baekhyun. Dan rencana mereka akan merayakannya di restoran terdekat. Luhan berharap dia dapat menikmati itu dengan tenang. Ya dengan tenang. Tentu saja tanpa Sehun.

.

Tu bi kontinyut

.

.

.

.

.

Iya Pao tau chapter ini pendek! Siapa yang udah nunggu-nunggu ff ini update? *ih Pao mupeng bgt deh* -"v. Mianhae ya kawan semuaa.. Karena Pao baru bisa update ni cerita sekarang. Berhubung dengan ujian-ujian yang kudu Pao tempuh beserta penyakit-penyakit sialan yang minta dibunuh, Pao baru bisa update Fallen Destiny sekarang. Dan itu pula chapter yang tidak terlalu penting dan membosankan dan aneh. Mungkin sekian pidato Pao. Arigatoou~

.

.

**Balasan review chapter 2 ^^ **

.

**zoldyk** : Setujuuuu banget! Baca terus ya ff Paooo^^ Makasih udah review~

**tupi. mutiata** : Ne gwenchana~ Lagipula chapter satunya ga terlalu penting ini.. Nih udah Pao lanjutin Figthing! Gomawo atas reviewnya:)

**hzrds** : Hiks hiks gomawo atas sarannya.. Pao terharu:') Mian kalau memang Pao suka tiba-tiba muncul.. Pecentilan sih emang Pao, Pao usahakan kalau Pao mau nongol cari waktu yang tepat.. Fighting! Baca terus yaa~ Arigatou~

**fuawaliyaah** : Bwahaha kalau itu terjadi sih bukan rumah lagi namanya xD Gomawo atas review lucunya~~ Baca terus yaa! Siapa tau hun dan han nikah ehehe ;)

**HyunRa** : Iya nih Sehun sama Luhan jadi tom and jerry~ Tapi tom and jerrynya tidak Pao ceritakan terlalu mendalam, soalnya... Ya gitu deh~ Pao ga mau spoiller ehehe;p Maap karena Pao lupa ngasih warning-" Terimakasih atas reviewnya, gimana reaksi thehun?;)

**candrasicoklatkeju0204** : Iiih makasihhh~ Tapi sayangnya, kayaknya chapter 3 ga seseru chapter 2 deh:( Pao merasa begitu.. Mianhae~ Semoga kedepannya bisa makin seruu!^^ Arigatou untuk reviewnya!

**Guest** : gkgkgk bakal lebih banyak lagi tingkah aneh lubaek kedepannya~ Makasih atas reviewnya~~

**lisnana1** : Nih udah Pao lanjutinn~ Jangan kecewa ya sama reaksi Sehunn, karena sebenarnya...(piiiiip) *ceritanya disensor* Ehehe Gomawo reviewnya:)

**hunhanminute** : Uh uh ff Pao dibilang kerenn~ Makasihhh atas pujian dan reviewnya!

**Overdosebcsexo** : Yey~ Kalau kamu ga ngambek berarti Pao ga usah bikin ff khusus buat kawan kan? Ehehe~ Makasih udah ngereview.. Lop me too muaaah;p

**ruixi** : Iya semoga makin konyol~ Karena Pao suka konyol(?)~ Arigatou untuk reviewnya~~

**Shehoonlululiu** : Ini sudah Pao update yeey^^ Okaay Pao akan terus berkarya ff hunhan-"! Makasih atas reviewnya! Hwaiting!


End file.
